falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rescue from Paradise
}} |trophy =Bronze }} and Penny got themselves caught by mungos, just like you. Slavers from Paradise Falls. I told them to watch out, but the stupid kids didn't listen.|Mayor MacCready, when asked about the kids who got caught.|sound=Fo3_MacCready_RescueFromParadise.ogg}} Rescue from Paradise is a side quest in Fallout 3. It is also an Xbox 360/PC achievement and a PlayStation 3 trophy. Depending on perk choices and Speech successes, one may need to complete this quest to advance the game's main quest line. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When inside Paradise Falls, one will have to go to the slave cage at the back of the area and talk to the kids through the wire gate (or kill Carter before his slave collar is activated and talk to Sammy nearby, thus starting the quest; however, killing Carter turns the slavers hostile). Squirrel tells the Lone Wanderer that they must get his computer terminal reconnected to the network so he can deactivate their slave collars and open the gates. This can be accomplished either by tampering with the terminal in Eulogy's pad (requires 50 science) or rewiring a cable junction box near the bar (the area with the sign labeled "Food") (requires Repair 40). Once this is completed, Squirrel then advises that the guard Forty needs to be distracted so they can make a run for it. The player character has the option of * Talking to Forty and convincing him to walk away, or just killing him instead (which turns the entire camp hostile). * Mezzing Forty, causing the slave camp to turn against him but remain non-hostile to the Wanderer. * Talk to Crimson and either convince or pay her to seduce Forty. * Convincing Forty that he is not being paid enough through a Speech challenge, which will cause him to go talk to Eulogy Jones and be away from the slave pen. Once this is completed, Squirrel will tell the Wanderer that their friend, Penny, won't leave until her friend, Rory, is released from The Box. (Note that if one killed the slavers to allow the kids to escape, Rory will have died in the box and this Speech option will be unavailable.) However, it is also possible to convince Sammy and Squirrel to abandon her if the player character's Speech is high enough. (This act grants negative Karma.) One can meet the kids outside at this point and finish the quest for full XP (900) and positive Karma. One may also wish to pass a Speech check to tell Penny to leave without him (75% chance at speech skill 100); or if they have the Child at Heart perk, convince Penny to leave Rory there without any Karma loss. At this stage, the player character can lie to Penny and tell her Rory is safe, tell her that "friends leave you sometimes," or find the key to The Box and save Rory. Penny advises that Forty can be pickpocketed for the key, or one can find it in Eulogy's Pad; it is also possible to pickpocket it from Eulogy Jones. Once the key has been retrieved, save Rory and tell her he made it out, or if he died, tell her that he died with no Karma loss. Once the kids have escaped, Sammy tells the Lone Wanderer to meet him southwest of here. Speak to them again and they say that they are returning to Lamplight Caverns and will make sure that MacCready allows the Lone Wanderer to pass through. Once The Box is opened, one will notice that Rory is not a child and realize that he won't fit through the sewer pipe drainage grate like Penny, Sammy, and Squirrel. One will need to sneak him out through the front door. You don't have to get Rory out of the town. You can get him out of The Box, tell him to follow you, immediately go back to Penny and tell her you've rescued him. As he tries to escape, he will die, but Penny will be rescued. It's possible to "rescue" Rory without turning the town hostile, as long as he does all the fighting. First, steal the ammunition (including grenades) from all the outdoor slavers, and collect all the melee weapons lying around. Note that ammunition is respawned on the slavers, named and unnamed alike, after 72 in-game hours. Next, you will have to give Rory a weapon and ammunition. He is hopeless with energy weapons, but can handle a combat shotgun rather well. You will have to plant (reverse-pickpocket) it on him, and he will turn hostile if he catches you. He can use stimpaks as well, so plant a couple on him. Don't give him anything too rare or expensive, as you will likely not be able to retrieve it. Now, when you tell Rory to run, he will be armed and the slavers will not. This gives him a fighting chance, although he still tends to freeze up and get beaten to death. Once he reaches the door to the outside, he is home free; Grouse and the other outdoor guard will not attack him. However, you should be aware that Ymir and Jotun are armed with super sledges and can easily kill Rory. This is why it is recommended to sneak Rory out at night, so that many of the slavers will be asleep. It is possible to simply sneak Rory out of the town with no fighting if timed correctly. At dusk many of the slavers will head for their beds, and if Forty is still away from his post, you will be able to sneak right through the town and leave by the front door without any fighting. Another method is the "running of the bulls" strategy, where you get to Rory to follow you, and release the other three prisoners willing to escape from the pen simultaneously. With luck, you and Rory can make it to the gate while the other prisoners take the brunt of the enemy fire. This can be used in conjunction with looting of the slavers of their ammunition. If you're interested in actually saving Rory through cleansing the town, it is necessary to release him from The Box before killing all of the slavers, or else, when you open The Box, he will be dead, though intact. The best method seems to be to free him at midnight from The Box, lead him to the far back corner of the now open children's pen once they have run away, and have him wait there while you destroy the slavers of Paradise Falls. (Even having him wait in the open Box seems to work fairly well.) Then, simply lead him to the gate. There will be about 10 slavers awake at that time of night, depending on the difficulty level, and this will obviously turn the city hostile towards the player. It does not appear to be necessary to kill the two guards at the entrance to Paradise Falls, as Rory talks to you at the town exit, at the end of which you gain Karma. As an alternative to those strategies which require you to kill the slavers of Paradise Falls and to those strategies which just leave Rory there, there is a third option. Once you have opened the Box and gone through the initial dialogue, simply tell him that he's "on his own" or something to that effect. He'll be upset and start running toward the exit on his own rather than following you there. Immediately bring up the "Wait" feature. Wait about an hour or two, and he'll be transported out of Paradise Falls. The slavers will still be acting as they were. The key to making sure this works is ensuring that you "Wait" before Rory can enter into any sort of combat. You miss out on the Karma for personally escorting him to the door, but he will still show up at Moriarty's. This technique can also be used to assist the slaves you may have captured during Strictly Business without murdering the slavers, as well. There is no reward besides Karma for saving Rory. He gains no new dialogue in his new home in Moriarty's Saloon. If you have enough bottle caps and a high enough Speech skill, you can simply buy the children from Eulogy Jones. He demands 500 bottle caps each for Sammy and Penny, and 1000 bottle caps for Squirrel. However, with a successful Speech challenge, you can buy all three children for 1200 bottle caps total. You can then meet the children at the front gate to Paradise Falls and simply escort them outside. Speaking with Sammy will successfully end the quest. However, completing it in this method will not allow Rory to escape. Shooting all of the slavers will complete the quest. It's a rather messy way to do it, but it works. Note that if you kill the three guards standing in front (Grouse, the random slaver, and Forty) the first time you encounter Paradise Falls, Sammy will not go inside and return to the cage but remain by the burnt-out car next to the gate. Only Squirrel and Penny will be waiting for you at the grate exit; Sammy will make his own way back to Little Lamplight without the need for any interaction with you. Quest stages Notes * It is possible to complete the mission and get the achievement by just storming Paradise Falls and rescuing the children. This can be done without getting the mission from Mayor MacCready. * It appears that you can use the Mesmetron on the brahmin located in the slave pen, which will cause it to start running through the city. If the gate to the pen is open, it will run back in automatically; otherwise, it will run around the town causing the slavers to move from their assigned posts. Perhaps it's possible to herd them into the slave pen so that Rory can be moved out without being shot by the guards, or Dogmeat could be of use in herding the brahmin to chase down the slavers. * It is possible to mezz one or more of the slavers so that they will go crazy and shoot at their comrades. If you mezz one just inside the front door and have a Stealth Boy, it's possible to get up and mezz the minigunner. At this point, you can hide and begin mopping up the survivors. * An additional alternative if you only want to free the kids is to mezz Forty, hide behind something to make sure he doesn't see you, and allow his fellow slavers to kill him. This way, there's already two or three dead slavers, and Forty is taken care of. * If your Speech skill is high enough or you have the Child at Heart perk, you can bypass this quest entirely by convincing Mayor MacCready that you're okay. Note: As with all Speech attempts, you can save before attempting and then reload the save until you become successful. * For those who must successfully save Rory, disable him through the console, walk to the entrance and re-enable him. * Completing this quest before leading Rory to the front gate will invalidate the ability to save him and, thus, the Karma reward. Every time he is spoken to after the quest is over, he says, "Hey, talk fast, I hate it when I talk to customers," and only a "I have to go now" dialogue choice is available. This can occur if you have him wait while you go and speak to Sammy (and completing the quest). * Rory will head southwest out of Paradise Falls and you may encounter him later at Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton; however, it is just as likely that he may perish along the way due to some hostile random encounters. Following Rory will not lead you to the kids. * Squirrel tells you that, after he and the other children have made their escape, you should meet them to the east of Paradise Falls. Actually, as the quest instructions say, the correct direction is southwest. * Sammy, Squirrel (and Penny, if rescued) will be on the southwest side of Paradise Falls near the drain cover on the wasteland map. Your map marker may not update to show where they are. Set your quest to another, then choose Rescue From Paradise again to correct this. * Once you rescue and meet up with the kids outside Paradise Falls, you may need to talk to each one to have them start running toward Little Lamplight. * It is possible to get Rory to follow you as a companion, but he will have no dialogue choices other than "I have to go now". To do this, simply tell Rory to run for it, then wait three to five hours before he is noticed by the guards but after he has already started running. * It is possible to free Rory without unlocking the Box by making use of a small spot near the Box's door that enables you to speak to him directly even with the door closed and locked. To locate the spot, stand in front of the door, look downwards and move your character slightly to the right up to the "exact change only" writing. Move your character around a bit and you should find it (the spot is very small so repeatedly pressing talk/open while moving is recommended). If you tell him to follow you, he should pass through the door without opening it and start following. An easier way is to tell him he's on his own and then as he starts running against the door, wait a few hours and he'll be gone. In both cases, waiting should teleport him outside the Box in case he can't pass through it himself. Bugs * Interacting with Sammy in any way will cause the game to crash despite your response. This only seems to happen if you bribe Grouse for permission to enter. The quest can still be completed by killing all of the slavers and then speaking to one of the other children instead. The same applies when meeting them outside Paradise Falls. * Even though you have to save Rory, he can die with no penalty. Penny will act as if he is alive and the quest will complete as normal. * If you choose to simply blast your way out, Rory somehow escapes from the Box (even if you haven't unlocked it) and joins the fight, usually winding up dead. * After the player opens the Box and speaks to Rory, if you have him wait behind, leave the area and return, he may be stuck in the ground in the rubble near the Box. If you've wiped out the slavers, he thanks you for helping him escape and the player receives Karma as though they had taken him outside. Rory then begins to run in place in the rubble as though fleeing. If the player encounters him like this, speaking to him twice will trigger two different dialogues: one where he just thanks them for the rescue, the second where he asks them to free the kids (even if they have already been freed). This results in the player receiving positive Karma twice. * If you enter the clinic near where you retrieve the kids, they will believe that they have been freed and this will complete the quest. Category:Fallout 3 quests Category:Fallout 3 achievements and trophies de:Rettung aus dem Paradies es:Rescate del Paraíso pl:Ocalenie z Raju ru:Спасение из Рая uk:Порятунок з Раю